


Digit tease

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi likes that he is still playing games with his team. Now with Naruto... he's liking how the games are going to go from here. He won't resist.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Digit tease

Kakashi liked a good game almost like everyone else. Few people got him in the mood to be playful and few people knew when he was playing with them. One thing he had been enjoying for a few years straight was his little team’s effort to see his face. Back when they had been genins it had been cute to pull the wool over their eyes.

Now that they were a little older they were still cute but they were obviously men and women. The games that Kakashi had liked to play were a little harder to play but he was still going to play them. Although he had been a bit naughty with some of the members of his team.

But in his defence his team had been rather adorable and cute. They hadn’t even known that Kakashi had been pulling their legs. It had been fun and cute back then. Made his heart melt with the cuteness.

Kakashi sat back as he watched the dim room. It had been cute back then but his team had been small and cute. With so many battles under their belt now, his team had gotten mature and dangerous. They still had some lightness to them. They still had sparkles in their eyes and Kakashi would do whatever it took to keep that light there.

The problem with playing games with his team as things were… the problem was that they had grown up and so had the games. The borders that Kakashi had drawn, well the lines had been moved and he had no problem with that when it came to one of his team.

Naruto had been so cute and sweet for so long. Kakashi had no shame about teasing him and winding him up. Naruto was so easy to figure out. He was so easy to watch and have fun with. Kakashi had no idea what made the boy so amusing but he did know that he had enjoyed winding him up.

Kakashi liked jokes too. Naruto had tried the hardest to see his real face and the funny thing was that he already had. Kakashi shfted on his seat as he watched the customers come and go.

Naruto had not only seen his true face. He had shown a rather amusing reaction to it as well. Kakashi couldn’t be blamed for what he had done. It was not as if anyone would know for now. He might tell Naruto.

There was a shift close to him and violet fell into his line of sight. Kakashi smelt honey and incense before he shifted his gaze to the server who had returned. By server he meant the newest Naruto attempt. Although it was rather cute. He did like the long violet hair and the wink of blue at the navel might just be enticing. It would be better on a certain blonde shinobi that he knew.

That did make him question whether or not Naruto could be pierced or not. Kakashi watched the way Naruto shifted a bit closer before he sent him a look from the corner of his eye. Cute, sly and very nice. “I didn’t order a drink.” He pointed out. He watched Naruto pick up the jug of wine before he offered it. A nice view down the shirt but he would rather see something else.

“This was paid for by the gentleman that left just now.” A soft voice that was nothing like Naruto’s. Kakashi was impressed. “Your entire bill taken care of.”

“Must be my lucky day.” Kakashi watched before he shook his head when the ‘woman’ sat on his leg. “Ah… is this included too?” He curved his hand around the exposed waist. Warm skin. Warmer than most people especially civilians tended to be.

“It really is.” Oh bold. Kakashi stopped Naruto from leaning closer with a shift of his hand to the busty bosom. Nice and all but still… he buried his face in lace and sequins before he softly inhaled the honey scent. It never hurt to make certain. If he was wrong by some chance it was not as if the body was unattractive. “I’m so lucky to serve such a handsome shinobi.” Breathy and soft. Kakashi could grow used to it but-

“I’m the one that’s lucky.” The table and the dimness hid Kakashi’s movements. He ignored the drink as he slipped his hands against silk. Heat was against his gloved hand before he pressed against something that Naruto certainly did not have in his normal form.

Although that was going to be to his disadvantage. Kakashi bit through his mask at the same time that he slipped his fingers under two layers of clothes. That got him a startled jerk along with a tremble. He had expected the game to be finished with that but… what a reaction.

“Uh… the boss.” Was the whisper. “We could be-“

“No one should see but if you don’t.” Kakashi murmured as his fingers pressed and then rubbed. The jerk that followed made him chuckle. “It’s been a long day. I’m sure you could do with something relaxing.”

The tremble was not his answer. The soft sigh and shifting on his lap was not either. The gasp and sticky feeling against his fingers made Kakashi throb. He had to force himself to keep it simple and gentle. He kept it slow and easy until Naruto’s rigid posture fell away and he slumped against him.

Curious things the jutsus. He would have thought that Naruto would have experimented but as he gasped and shifted on Kakashi’s lap he guessed not. Kakashi fought the urge to pull Naruto into a kiss as he trembled and jerked. His entire palm was wet as Naruto gasped and jerked.

The jutsu dispelled with a pop and Kakashi was left with a trembling flushed Naruto on his lap. “Why hello.” Kakashi laughed before he pressed his face against Naruto’s neck. His wet fingers traced against Naruto’s damp front. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“Sensei.” Naruto gasped as he trembled. “I-I” He pulled Kakashi up before he kissed him through the mask. “When did you know it was me?”

“Only shinobi I know.” Kakashi murmured. “That smells like honey. It gets even stronger.” He grounded his hand against Naruto’s front until he saw blue eyes darken. “When you’re aroused. Something learned today correct? Or should we move to a better classroom?” He brought Naruto’s hand to press against him. “Naruto?” The kiss was the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Kakashi playing with Naruto that's it


End file.
